Moments
by KACULLEN
Summary: A series of one shot prompts, based on prompts from you, the readers!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

 **Prompt: Rosalie and Emmett. He's a mechanic and she has a flat tire.**

 **Prompted by: ellaryne**

RPOV

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I cursed.

Giving in to my frustration, I kicked the front passenger tire of my car, thinking how this was the last thing that I needed. Already in a panic because I was running late to my best friend Alice's bridal shower, my anxiety increased tenfold when I felt the car pulling to the right and heard the distinct thud, thud, thud coming from the front end. I pulled over, and quickly confirmed the flat tire. I cursed at myself for not taking my dad up on his offer to teach me to fix a flat. But that was years ago, and I had more important things to do at the time, like go shopping.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the listing of local mechanics, and it didn't take me long to find the closest one. I typed in the number, and after a short conversation I threw my phone on the passenger seat, let my head rest on the steering wheel, and prepared to wait for the mechanic they said they would send. I thought about calling Alice to tell her why I would be delayed, but I really didn't want to face her wrath at the moment. For a little thing she could be incredibly scary.

A short while later I heard a vehicle slowing down on the road behind me. I glanced back and saw, with a sigh of relief, that it was a tow truck. I got out of my car, straightened the skirt on my dress, and turned to face the person who was going to help me out of this mess and put me back into Alice's good graces. My breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of the man walking towards me. Tall, dark, and handsome were the first thoughts that came to my mind. A tight t-shirt and snug jeans showed off his tall, muscular body. Curly brown hair flopped over one of his eyes, which he casually brushed away with his hand, and that's when his smile caught my attention. He had a set of dimples that made me weak in the knees.

I nervously played with a strand of my hair as I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Normally when it came to guys I had all the control, all I had to do was flip my hair or bat my eyelashes and they would do whatever I wanted. I enjoyed having that power, but for some reason at that moment I felt utterly powerless.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, "I'm Emmett McCarty, from McCarty Auto."

"Rosalie…I'm Rosalie," I sputtered and wanted to kick myself. I needed to get a grip, and quick.

"So, Rosalie, I hear you have a flat tire?" Emmett said as he walked closer to me.

"Yeah, over on the passenger's side," I said as I turned to lead him to the flat. Although I was no longer facing Emmett I was still painfully aware of his presence. I could hear his foots steps on the gravel and smell his heady scent, part cologne and part motor oil, which for some reason I found intoxicating. We stopped in front of the tire and Emmett bent down to take a look.

"Looks like you ran over a nail," he said as he pointed to a small silver circle in the rubber. I looked closely and sure enough, he was right. When I stood up and turned to comment I found our faces very, very close together.

"Um… I need to check in your trunk to see if you have a spare," he said, and when he gulped I realized he was just as affected by my presence as I was by his.

"Okay," I replied and went to quickly pop the trunk of my car. It didn't take Emmett long to find the spare and get to work. I watched as he worked and found myself transfixed with his arm muscles. They flexed and became more defined as he worked, and I had to stop myself from licking my lips. Once he was done, he stood and turned to face me. Emmett must have seen something in my face that gave away my thoughts, because he took a step toward me. I knew I should have stepped back, but I felt drawn to him like a magnet, and before I could fully process what was happening his lips were on mine.

His kiss ignited a spark in me that I had never felt before, and I plunged my fingers into his thick curls to pull him closer. It was only due to a need for oxygen that we were forced to pull away, too soon for my liking.

"That was…wow," Emmett managed to get out as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Yeah," I agreed, fumbling for something intelligent to say.

"I promise I don't have a habit of kissing women I barely know, and I didn't mean to just grab you like that, but the way you were looking at me I just couldn't help myself," Emmett said.

"It's okay," I said, "I don't have a habit of kissing men I barely know, but watching you work did something to me."

"Oh yeah, speaking of my work," he said as he gestured to the tire, "this spare should be good enough to get you to the garage so I can patch the tire, but it's not a full size you should be driving on for any length of time. You can drive behind me and I'll lead the way if you want."

"Okay," I said as I tried to switch gears and get back to the tire. Suddenly I remembered, Alice's shower.

"Ugh, I was on my way to my friend's house for her bridal shower, and I'm already really late. Will it take long to fix?"

"How about this," Emmett suggested, "Let's get your car to the garage, and then I will give a ride to your friend's house."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't want you to go to too much trouble."

"It's not a problem," he said as he picked up his things and walked to the driver's side door with me.

"Well alright," I said because I didn't have a lot of other options, and I really didn't mind the idea of spending more time with Emmett.

"Great," he said as he opened my car door for me, "I can also pick you up and bring you back to your car after your party."

"Okay, thank you," I said as I slid into my seat.

"Maybe…maybe," he said as picked at something on his t-shirt, "we could stop and have dinner somewhere after I pick you up?"

"I'd like that," I said and smiled.

"Great," he said with smile that lit up his dimples. "Well, let's get going then."

Emmett shut my door and then walked quickly back to his truck. As I waited for him to pull in front of me, I realized that even though Alice might kill me for being so late, getting a flat tire was the best thing that happened to me in a long, long time.

 **Thanks to my beta Jenn. Remember to send me a prompt if there is something you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

 **Prompt: On his drive home from the Cullen's house, Charlie tries to come up with some reasonable explanations for the changes in his daughter (Set in Breaking Dawn)**

 **Prompted by: fnmom68 (AKA my beta Jenn)**

CPOV

After hugging my daughter once last time, I head for my car. Slipping into the seat I let my head fall back and try to figure what the hell is going on.

Why the hell has my daughter been so sick these past couple of weeks, and more importantly why is she suddenly perfectly fine, better than fine really because I don't think I have ever seen her looking better.

Jake had said she was like the Cullen's now, and he wasn't kidding. Bella now had the same pale skin they had, not that she was overly tan before, but now it's a whole new level of pale, she also seems to have the same perfection going on that the Cullen's have, her skin no longer has one blemish or scar.

Then there is her eyes, they were still brown but it was off, they weren't as dark and they had sort of a red tinge to them.

That child that Edward had claimed was his niece had Bella's exact eyes though, and she was a whole other issue that I wasn't sure how to address. Edward suddenly having a niece is bizarre enough, but her having Bella's eyes, Edward's hair, and some of Edward's features, was just too much. I was pretty certain that she had something to do with Bella being sick, but even that didn't add up because she didn't look like a newborn, and Bella hadn't even been gone long enough to go through an entire pregnancy.

I sat up and rubbed my temples as the image of Jacob turning into a giant dog suddenly entered my mind. How could a boy I had known for his entire life do such a thing and I had no idea. Billy and I were in need of a serious chat.

I shook my head to clear the image of Jacob the dog away, and went back to Bella. Bella had assured me that she didn't turn into an animal, but she had turned into something new that much was clear.

I started the cruiser and started drive while trying to think about what I knew about the Cullen's. They had always seemed nice and polite, a bit strange sure, but they never caused trouble so I never really worried about them. Now I was plenty worried, worried about them and what they done to my daughter. On one hand I was pissed because I knew whatever they were, was part of the cause of Bella's mysterious illness, on the other hand I was grateful because they had saved my baby girl.

I spent the rest of the drive coming up with theories about the Cullen's could be. At first I was thinking maybe they were plastic surgery nuts and Bella jumped on the band wagon, that would explain their perfection, but I quickly dismissed that because Bella wouldn't be into anything like that. Then I thought, because they are so pale, and their skin, when I shake their hands, is so cold, that maybe they were undead like zombies. That didn't fit either because they are way too attractive and articulate to be Zombies, not to mention they don't seem to have a taste for brains. Actually come to think of it, I didn't think they had a taste for anything, because I couldn't recall seeing a single one of them ever eat anything.

By the time I got home I was thinking angels but I couldn't seem to make that fit either. As I got out of the car I decided to drop it because for some reason it seemed important to Bella that I don't know everything. I trusted my daughter so I knew if she said it was best I didn't know, she was probably right and I would respect that.

What mattered most was that my daughter was healthy and happy.

I pulled my boots off and head for the kitchen, because after the day I had just had I really needed a beer.

 **AN: Ok people I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this up. My beta is in the process of moving and that has understandably been taking up all of her time. I decided that rather than making you guys wait any longer I would post this as is, so please excuse any mistakes as this has not been looked over by my beta.**

 **Please review and leave any prompts you would like to see. Thanks :)**


	3. January

**AN: I don't own Twilight!**

 **This wasn't prompted by anyone, it's just a little something I came up with on my own. Basically it's Edward coming back in January in New Moon.**

 **January**

Four months…

Four months since Edward left.

Since anything has mattered.

Since I have felt anything other than numb.

Four months.

I have been a ghost, a zombie, just going through the motions. Charlie is the only reason I am even bothering to make an effort. If it wasn't for him, I would be in bed with the covers firmly over my head; instead, I am in the Forks High School cafeteria. Jessica is on one side of me, babbling about something I have long since tuned out, and Angela is on my other side talking to Ben, which I also tune out. I am not trying to be rude, but seeing them so happy together hurts.

I try to focus on my sandwich. I should eat it, but instead I start ripping it into small pieces. It is in the middle of my sandwich massacre that I notice Jessica has stopped talking. The sudden quiet is nice, I just hope she isn't waiting for me to respond to something she said.

"Um, Bella?" Jessica says. Damn. This is what I get for not paying attention.

"Mm-hmm," I say quietly as I look up from my pile of sandwich.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she replies. I look at her almost venomously. If this is an attempt to snap me out of my funk, it's a really cruel way to do so.

"That isn't funny," I answer, and the entire lunch table goes silent. They know that the topic of Edward is off limits, and Jess knows this too.

"I'm not trying to be funny," she insists, "just look." I turn in the direction she is pointing, and my heart races.

There, standing by the door of the cafeteria, is Edward Cullen.

I don't think. Not about the pain of the last four months, not about the words he spoke to me the last time I saw him; all I can do is focus on him, and the fact that he is really here. I jump up from my seat, ignoring the questions and looks from everyone around me, and run across the room. I don't even stop when I get to Edward; I jump straight into his arms and sigh in relief as his ice cold arms wrap tightly around me.

"Bella," he murmurs in my hair.

"Edward?" I sob as my emotions catch up to me and tears start to fall.

Edward gently sets me down and when I really look at his face for the first time I notice his eyes are black. Not only that, but he is paler than I have ever seen him. Fitting enough, he looks lifeless, but not in the way I am used to. Added to that, I am pretty sure he is still wearing the suit he wore on my birthday.

Edward's soothing touch as he wipes away my tears brings me out of my thoughts. I hold my breath as I watch his face come closer and closer to mine. I know he is thirsty and I should tell him to stop, but I can't. When our lips gently meet I feel whole for the first time in four months. Everything in me that was missing is back, the holes are filled. When we break apart, Edward rests his forehead against mine.

"Um, Bella?" he whispers, sounding nervous, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Okay," I reply quietly.

"Good. There's a lot I need to say, and right now everyone is staring at us," Edward explains. I turn around and blush bright red when I see that _everyone_ in the cafeteria has stopped eating and are now staring at us.

"Let's go," I plead in embarrassment. Edward nods, takes my hand and leads me out the door. I smile when I see his shiny silver Volvo sitting in the parking lot. I missed that, too.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he holds the car door open for me.

"Is my house okay?" Edward asks.

"Yes," I reply, excited to see it again.

"I would take you to our meadow, but it's not as pretty in the winter. Plus, it's pretty cold out and I don't want you to get sick," Edward says.

The rest of the ride is silent as rational thought finds its way back into my head. Edward was back, but that didn't mean he was going to stay. All of Edward's words from September came flooding back to me and I felt my heart begin to re-break. I tried to focus on the fact that Edward was here, but doubt still surfaced.

We arrived at the Cullen's house in no time, due to Edward's break neck driving speed. He parked in the garage and we hurried inside to escape the cold. Edward hung up my coat and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch while Edward went to work starting a fire in the fireplace. Once the fire got going it was very cozy and warm in the living room.

Edward sat next to me on the couch and held my hands in his. As he opens his mouth to speak, I cut him off because my doubts are eating me alive, and there is one question I need the answer to before we go any further.

"Are you leaving again?" I ask bluntly.

"Never again, Bella," he vowed. His words trigger the strongest sense of relief I have ever felt flow through me.

"Bella, leaving you was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire existence," Edward continues, "And I will spend the rest of forever trying to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"What about all the stuff you said before you left?" I ask suddenly confused, "I thought that you didn't want me, and that I wasn't good for you."

"I lied," Edward replies as shame graces his perfect face.

"Why?" I ask.

"It was the only way to make you let me go," Edward explains.

"Why did I have to let you go?" I ask as tears once again prickled in my eyes.

"After your birthday party I realized just how unsafe my being in your life was," Edward says, "I thought by leaving I could keep you safe and make things better."

"Better?" I ask incredulously.

"Clearly I was wrong, but at the time I really thought I was doing the right thing," Edward says.

"I was a zombie while you were gone. It took every ounce of energy I could muster just to get out of bed in the morning," I explain as I rest my hand on Edward's cheek, "You are a part of me, and when you were gone I wasn't whole."

"I am so sorry Bella," Edward says as he rests his icy forehead against mine, "It was the same for me. I spent the time apart wandering from place to place in a barely living state."

"I can tell, you look like you haven't hunted in ages," I say as I gently rub a thumb under one of Edward's shadowed eyes.

"Not since I left you," Edward admits.

"Edward," I scold, "you need to hunt, it must be torture sitting with me when you haven't hunted in so long."

"I love you too much for this to ever be torture," Edward says as he gently presses his lips to mine.

"Edward," I say when he pulls away, "You need to stop depriving yourself, please go and hunt."

"Fine," Edward says with a sigh, "but just a quick hunt."

"Okay. I will be here waiting for you when you get back," I say. Edward gives me one more kiss before he stands up and heads for the door leading to outside.

"Oh, and Edward?" I say and he turns to look at me. "When you get back you may want to change your clothes, because Alice _will_ torture you if she finds out you have been wearing the same outfit for four months straight."

"Right," Edwards says with a grimace as he looks down out his dirty, rumpled, and torn suit, "Good thinking."

"I love you Edward," I say with a bigger smile than I have used for months.

"I love you too Bella," Edward replies with a matching grin.

"Make sure you come back," I say.

"Always," Edward replies with a wink before he disappears out the door. As I sat and waited for Edward I thought about everything we still needed to talk about and deal with, but I knew with Edward back and by my side we would make it through anything.

 **AN: Thanks to my beta Jenn! So, it's been forever since you guys have heard from me and I apologize. Here is what has been going on with me, I had strep throat, then I had some heart issues (everything is just fine), and then with the help of my parents I bought a condo. I am very excited and a kind of nervous to be moving out on my own but I know it will be great. I hope you guys will be patient with me as go through the process of moving. Oh, and remember to leave me some prompts for things you want to see!**


End file.
